


Fight Me

by ransoms_sweater_holes



Category: Captain America, The Punisher (TV 2017), The Punisher - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransoms_sweater_holes/pseuds/ransoms_sweater_holes
Relationships: Bucky Barnes - Relationship, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Frank Castle & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	Fight Me

Fight me  
Bucky x reader, frank castle!!!!  
Word count- 2243  
WARNINGS-fighting, bad words, hinting at torture  
Masterlist 

A/n- yes this chapter is mainly action/fighting but there’s gonna be some smut and cuddles later! So please stick around for this. I’m excited to introduce the punisher to the avengers gang. 

•  
•  
It was finally break week for you at the Avengers Tower. For months you’d been working non stop and under cover. So when Tony offered up a full week off you jumped on it. You needed time to heal and time to relax after how shitty that mission was. You had gotten all the information you needed but for some reason Tony thought better. He had you stay an extra month just to make sure you weren’t missing anything.   
•  
•  
So he knew he needed to play nice when you got back. Slumping into your rooms, you notice your favorite foods and a weird gift basket on your table waiting for you. “Nice try Stark.” You drop your bags and get soaking underneath burning hot water. The suds of the soap washing copper away, and the fruity smell filled the air around you. You saved the soap specially for harder missions. After you dry off, you throw on your oversized shirt and undies. Popping a few pills and you hit your pillow hard.  
•  
——  
Cheesy AC/DC blasted over the intercom and you damned Stark. “Mother fucker.” Steaming, you rip out of your sheets and head into the kitchen to get coffee. Unbeknownst to you, Bucky, Steve and Peter were all eating breakfast when you came storming in. “Where’s the fire, y/n?” You dead eye Bucky, pointing to the ceiling. “This shit music makes me want to burn everything. Wanted to fuckin sleep.” “Language,” Steve mumbled over his newspaper.   
•  
•  
You grabbed a muffin from the counter and threw it at Steve. “Eat it old man.” This brought a smile to Bucky’s face. After your cup of joe was finished brewing, you sauntered over to Bucky and sat in his lap. The three guys sat staring at you while you read through your phone and relaxed. “Uhhh, you need the chair y/n?” You looked back to Bucky and then met eyes with the others. A blush threatened to creep up and you stood turning away. “Nope, gonna go disappear now.” Fast walking you turn to go through the residential hall way when your face is met with hard glass. Hot coffee drenched you and your butt was definitely bruised.   
•  
•  
Peter and Bucky burst into a fit of laughter and you couldn’t hide how you felt anymore. “You know what?! Fuck you guys! All I wanted was one fucking cup of coffee after being woken up after months of fucking bullshit!” You threw the cup to the ground shattering it and stormed off into your room. A freezing cold shower and you were ready to head off anywhere. Anywhere but here.   
•  
•  
Steve put down his newspaper and raised his eyebrow towards Bucky. The super soldier scolded him and stood. “You know you need to fix this. Heard her mission was hard and you know we need her for next week.” Bucky sighed into his hands and looked over to Peter. “Any ideas kid?” Peter put on his thinking face and replied, “how about a big movie night. We all get together and have some fun?” Bucky agreed and sent the email out. Looking down at his phone he stared at his background. A picture of you in this pair of overalls, tyedye shirt and a pair of vans. Jumping onto his back screaming with a shaved head. You told him that day you were going for the “fight me” look.   
•  
•  
Downtown you were browsing through a menu when your phone kept ringing. Bucky’s name popped up and that was enough for you to turn your phone off completely. “Ready to order?” You smile and after ordering stare down at the bag filled with goodies. You’d stopped by the bookstore, the art supply store and of course the candy store. Those gummy bears and swirlie suckers had your name written all over them.  
•  
•  
The smell of orange chicken, rice and rangoons pulled you from your sugar day dream. Stuffing your face never felt so good but you couldn’t help wondering what was going on. A loud roar ripped through the alley way and soon, a pack of iron horses lined the street. You stared, envious of their leather and the boots that many of them wore. Looking to your tennis shoes you groan. “Fuck I think I need to.” You finished your food and quietly snuck over to where they were parked.   
•  
•  
One of the leather clad men saw you staring, checking out their bikes. “Hey little miss, what’s happenin?” You stare over and give a quick wave. Instead of behaving like a normal human, you remained awkward and gawked. “Can give you a ride if you want?” The man stood a foot over you and waited for an answer. “You know what big guy, fuck it. Let’s ride.” This brought a smile to his face and he handed over the helmet he had packed away. “Hold on!”  
•  
•  
The engine revved and the tires squealed beneath you. Your blood was pumping and you couldn’t keep yourself from smiling. Like an idiot you thought. Through the alley way, the biker found an exit off of the interstate and started flying. You pulled out your phone, snapped a picture and sent it to Bucky with a huge middle finger emoji. Tucking it back, you held on tighter. The wind flying through your clothes felt cool and nice.   
•  
•  
Bucky checked his phone and a photo of you on a bike popped up. Also the middle finger you had sent him kept flickering. “Jesus, I fucked up.” Sam stopped in his tracks and dropped the plate he was carrying. “Did I just here that!?!” His hands flew above his head and he ran to the balcony shouting, “hey everybody!!!! Bucky admitted he fucked up!!! It’s a miracle or the end of the world is coming.” A frown stained Bucky’s face and pretty soon the group started gathering. Natasha ran in with her knives acting like she was worried. “Do you have a fever or something Barnes?” She reaches for his forehead and he shoved her arm away.   
•  
•  
Bucky pulled out his phone to show Natasha. “Looks like she made some new friends so I gotta cancel tonight.” She brought the phone closer to her face and zoomed in. “Barnes you idiot we have to help her.” He flipped the phone around to see a three headed dog painted on the bike. “Fuck.”  
•  
•  
The biker kept swerving and turning and pretty soon you were getting tired. Squeezing the thing with your legs to stay on was exhausting. The vibrations made it harder to focus. By the time you open your eyes again you were lost and forgot which way he had turned. You tapped his shoulder to signal him to stop but he kept ignoring it. “Fine.” Without warning you let go of him. Jumping off the bike you landed in mud and caught your breath.   
•  
•  
“What the hell are you doin little miss?! You coulda killed us!” You rolled your eyes and handed him your helmet. “I kept tapping you, I wanted off.” He stood over you and grabbed at your wrists. “What the hell do you think you’re doing buddy?” You raised your eyebrow and calculated what to do next. What his next move might be. But what you didn’t see was his pal up on the hill. His sights set on you and ready to pull the trigger. One minute you’re standing there, getting ready to attack. Then, a sharp dart landed in your thigh. The world spun and blurred. Before it goes dark, a black van comes into view. “Fuck.”  
•  
—  
When you woke, the contents of your stomach churned. The concrete stained and a pissed off biker left the room gagging. “Ha punk.” You smiled lazily and checked your surroundings. Definitely not in the middle of the city. You could hear footsteps above you but mostly the bass of some shitty song shook the floor. “Great, a dive bar.” Rolling your eyes you spot a shadow and flick over. It’s gone, but your captors have finally come.   
•  
•  
“Hey there little miss. Comfy?” You stare down the scrawny asshole in front of you. “Oh I’m just fine and dandy. Plus I have a thing for chains, so.” You shrug jiggling the chains. Seeing if they give at all. “Looks like they need to be tighter huh.” The tall man that gave you the ride tightened your binds and laughed. Another chair was brought out and the scrawny asshole sat across from you.  
•  
•  
“Now listen. All we need is your cooperation and we can let your pretty ass walk on out of here. That simple.” He waited for an answer and you teared up.  
“Oh don’t be like that, we don’t want to hurt you.” You started sobbing and got more upset, hyperventilating. Scrawny looked uncomfortable and got up. “I just wanted some fucking candy and a god damn book, but noooo I can’t go one week without work. You have no idea what my day has been like.”   
•  
•  
Scrawny came over quickly and smacked you across the face. “I don’t give a fuck what your week was like. All I need out of your mouth, is the information you found out in Moldova. Tell me that and I’ll leave you alone.” You licked the blood off of your lips and spat it back at him. “Fight me like a real man you pussy.” He laughed. “Alright. I’m gonna leave you here with big bubba and come back when you want to talk.” The door slammed close.  
•  
•  
...Waking up, you groan and try to move you jaw. Pretty sure the fucker broke it. Looking around you see your fingernails bloodied and a knife stuck in your leg. “Morning princess!” You wheeze and flinch as he throws another blow to your ribs. Before he can strike again, shots fire out drawing the attention from you. You kick the back of his knees and he falls to the ground. Wrapping your legs around his head, you lock your ankles together. His airflow cut off, he violently shakes. More shots fire out and you squeeze tighter, finishing him off.  
•  
•  
The adrenaline was too much, because pretty soon you were fading in and out. A shadow came over you and when you looked up, death stared back at you. The Punisher, proud skull painted on his chest. “Help..” His hands made quick work with a tourniquet. Then he found bolt cutters for the chains. He pulled you from the chair and up through the latch. The bodies of dead bikers piled up and you laughed, tapping his shoulder. “Good job man. Holy shit.” He was all focus and worked you into his van. “Hold tight sweet heart. Gotta go get you patched up.”   
•  
•  
Broken and bruised you cough and turn on your side. “Turn over sweet heart. Your ribs are broken.” Falling to your back you focus on breathing. “Need. To. Be, careful. Friends are gonna. Try and find me.” He shook his head and gripped the steering wheel. The whites in his knuckles sending a shiver up your back. “Well if they were coming, where the fuck were they huh? What were they waiting on?” He paused and looked at you, biting his lip. “If I hadn’t come in you’d be a fuckin corpse by now. So if they fuckin come they should be scared of me, not the other way around.”   
•  
•  
A tear threatened to slip and you squeezed your eyes tighter. “Not like Bucky didn’t know what I was up to, but I was being a bitch,”you thought. “Will you tell me where we are going?” He reached back with one hand on the wheel and pulled the blanket higher. “Just relax darlin’, just focus on breathing.” The streetlights that flashed by soon became more spread out and random.   
•  
•  
Further away, the gravel road leading to the dive bar erupted as a quinjet landed. The team began scouring the building looking for signs of life. Disassembled bodies and weapons laid scattered and bloody. Glass spread out underneath their feet. “They wouldn’t keep her up here Bucky. Look for a second floor.” Natasha finished checking the bathrooms and storage. Leaning towards the latch in the floor.  
•  
•  
Bucky nodded his head and aimed his weapon. Dropping in, the stench hit him first. Lights flickered, too much like a horror film. He stepped lightly around the bodies checking the corners and nooks. Waiting for something, someone to pop out at him. But the further he got the more he realized what had happened. They were ambushed. “Hey can you check the heat signature on the building again?”   
•  
•  
Friday came over his coms stating,” Aside from the crew, there are no high heat signatures.” “Fuck. Alright we need to look for signs that she got out or any signatures. Natasha I’ll need your help down here, it’s a mess.” She rolled in behind him and crept forward. In a far corner a wall had fallen over and a chair was crushed beneath it. Bloodied chains sat pooled around the legs. “Look here Buck.” He grimaced at the chains and squatted down. The bolt cutters sat nearby and he quirked his head. “Where is she?”  
•  
•


End file.
